Summer Night Star
by banshee-hime
Summary: Summer Night Star,why are you red? OCx I hope Neji or Sumaru you vote, hope you like it
1. Hisakana Odori, welcome back!

AN: This is my first fanfic I hope you like it!

I looked around me as I walked. Trees, trees, trees. I wasn't used to this stuff. My gaze turned towards the big gates of Konoha. I guess life here will be totally different from life in Suna.I sighed.

**-Don't sound so sad! We just came here, maybe its nice!**

My cheerful companion exclaimed. I looked down at her. It was unusual for cats to speak, but you get used to it after a few years.

-Well, Neko-chan, maybe you are wrong. Maybe it is full of people who just want to pat you?

**-Eeeeeeeeek!**

She jumped onto my shoulder, holding tight with her nails onto my upper shirt. I laughed. It was weird for a cat to hate patting. But Neko-chan wasn't a cat at all; she was a cat demon and a strong one. You are probably wandering how I got this cat demon, right? Might as well tell you.

Flashback

_I ran through the fog trying to dodge some weapons at the same time. Then I heard a voice._

_-__**Do you need help with those boring shinobi?**_

_I shivered at the sound of that voice. One thing was sure; it didn't belong to a human._

_-I could use some help. As you can see I'm not even genin. I have no idea why they attacked me._

_I grinned._

_-But I have no idea where you are..._

_**-Oh, I am right here my child.**_

_I turned around just to see a paper and a pen floating in the air._

_**-If you want my help then you have to sign this. **_

_-But, what's that?_

_**-It is a Contract paper. With this you will be able to create a bond with The King of Earth Spirits.**_

_-But, why me? You could ask someone stronger._

_**-Strength is not in power it is in mind and determision. And you are a person that fits into my dream Contractor. You are a girl, smart, loyal, strong, and above all beautiful.**_

_I blushed._

_-Ok, Ill sign._

_I took the pen and wrote my name on the paper then it disappeared in a flash of light._

_**#YOU HAVE CHOSEN WELL, HISAKANA. #**_

_My vision got blurry but I could still see a door opening and en old man sitting there. Then a black cat ran trough the door and came to me._

_-__**Are you ready to fight, my child?**_

_-The name is Hina._

_-__**Ok, Hina. Let's go!**_

_Then the cat grew and grew. Now she was as big as a house! I looked up at her._

_-Its-it's a cat demon!!_

_Those shinobi shouted and ran, but she didn't let them._

_-Stop, Neko-san! Don't hurt them! _

_She froze at my words._

_**-I just don't want you to get hurt. They could sneak up on you and kill you.**_

_I smiled._

_-Don't worry. It's going to be fine, because you'll be there with me.Nya!_

_We both laughed._

End

I giggled. I was actually afraid of her back then. Now, she is one of my best friends and she is easily scared and hates a lot of stuff.

**-Hey, are you laughing at me?!**

-Nope.Nya!

We both laughed.

**-You two are just girly.**

-I am not GIRLY!!

**-Hn. **

Was the respond I got. I looked towards my other companion. He was too big for my shoulder so he was walking beside me.

-You are sooooo being emo, Rin-san.

**-Just drop it, with his attitude you will get nowhere in teaching him a lesson.**

-I guess you're right.

I looked at Rin-san again. He is a griffin and the demon sent to me when I singed the Air Contract Paper. He was so noble, for now.

-Evil grin-

**-Don't look at me like that, Hisakana-sama.**

-Sigh-

-When will you quit?! My name is HINA!! H-I-N-A!!

He seamed scared a bit. I smiled.

-But Hina-san will do. Ok?

**-Sure, sure…**

-Sigh-

I remember how happy I was when I got him, too.

Flashback

_I ran into my hotel room looking pretty worried._

_**-Whats wrong, Hina-chan?**_

_The cat asked from the bed._

_-I found this in en envelope addressed to me._

_I showed her a Contract Paper._

_-__**Did you sign it?**_

_She seamed worried._

_-No, why?_

_**-Don't sign it.**_

_-Why?_

_**-You belong to me.**_

_-I was really thinking of not signing it, but I guess I have to teach you a lesson, Neko-chan._

_**-A lesson?**_

_She looked at me confused._

_-I don't belong to anyone._

_I took the pen and singed the Paper. Light flashed trough the room. I saw a big, white door opening. There was a man sitting there. He looked at me and I froze. He had scary eyes. Then a griffin walked trough the door. My smile widened at the sight of it. I jumped up and down in excitement._

_-Thank you, King of All Winds. _

_I bowed my head slightly and the man smiled at me. I grinned back. The door vanished, but the griffin still stood in front of me._

_**-Rinhold, at your service.**_

_He bowed. I giggled._

_-Are we in some war? My name is Hisakana, you can call me Hina, Rin-san._

_I walked towards him jumping up and down with every movement._

_**-What is wrong, Hisakana-sama?**_

_-Do you think I can... ride you?_

_He tensed and then relaxed._

_**-Of coarse.**_

_He bent down so I could sit on his back._

_**-Such a child….**_

_He whispered._

End

I smiled again. I never stop smiling. It became natural to me because people worry about you if you don't smile. That's why I never stop smiling. Even in a fight there is a faint smile playing on my lips. I glanced at Rin-san, then at Neko-chan and sighed. There they go again and fight.

I have five more companions. A snake, Ame, who represents Water, a phoenix, Chi, who is Fire, dragon, Sapphire who came after the Lightning Contract and Yin and Yang two identical panthers, one white one black, who are a symbols of Light and Darkness.

Right now Ame-chan is with Kankuro helping him on a C-rank mission. She is quite attached to him, but Ame-chan would never leave her mistress, unles she has promisson. Chi was off somewhere, im not sure where, doing something, not sure what… She is too mysterious for me. Quiet and scary, that's Chi. Sapphire was sleeping in her Contract necklace. I used her in my last fight and her energy has been used up. Ying and Yang were working on some research on my brother, trying to figure out where he is now. Those twins are pretty much my brain. I mentally laughed.

My gaze once again landed on the door. I lived here once. A long time ago. I hope my friends didn't forget me. I walked trough the doors and greeted the guards. They knew id come. Kazekage sent a note about me to The Third.

I walked in and looked around. It was almost the same as when I left it. Maybe there were some more houses and people around. I headed towards the Hokage tower. Then a blond shinobi crossed my path.

-Are you new around here?

-You could say so.

'Man he is dense.' I surpresed a sigh.

-Would you like me to show you around?

-There's no need, I know my way.

I pointed at the Hokage tower. The blond sighed.

-He gets all the fun.

-And you don't? With all those paint quests and Irukas assassinations? That's not fun enough to you?

His eyes widened. He stared at me. Shock was obvious on his face. Then… he grinned in disbelief.

-Is that really you, Hina-chan?

-You bet, partner! Nya!

We laughed together. I was always his trouble partner. We pulled pranks together and we were best friends, from the day we met. From the day I saved him from himself.

Flashback

_A blond boy sat alone on a swing. Other children played far from him. I sat in my mothers lap, tightly griping onto her dress, my cheeks were red. _

_-Be a nice girl, Isa, go play with other children._

_I slowly let go of her dress. I hated that nickname. Isa. Something about it was iritating me. I walked in the swing direction. It wasn't the only swing, but all the others were full. I approached the boy and stared into his sad, blue eyes._

_-I'm sorry, but, if you are not going to swing, can I for a while?_

_He looked up at me in shock._

_-Why are you talking to me? Your mom will get angry at you if you do so._

_-My mom wont care who I'm talking to and I was just asking if I could swing for a while._

_I smiled at him and turned to leave._

_-No, wait! Here. You can use the swing._

_He got up and held it for me to get on. I smiled._

_-Thanks, by the way I'm Hisakana, what's your name?_

_He pushed the swing when I got on._

_-I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki._

_-That's a nice name, Naru-kun._

_-Thanks, Hina-chan._

_My eyes widened for a moment. That was it. The name I was looking for. It was a perfect fit to me._

_-Are we friends,Naru-kun?_

_-If you wanna be._

_I stopped swinging and turned around to face him._

_-Friends forever. Pinkies swear?_

_-Pinky swears._

_He locked his pinky finger with mine. I hugged him. When I let go we laughed together for no visible reason._

End

-Now, why were you so determent to show me around?

-Oh, just to show Sasuke and Sakura that I can do something with girls, too.

-Ahh! That Sakura?

He blushed.

-Then ill act along I guess, but…

-Ill do anything!!

-You have to spare with me later.

-Deal!

-Deal!

We then went around the village. Naruto pretended to show me around, but we talked about various stuff that I missed in Konoha. We often laughed together.

-So,Naru-kun, you a genin?

-You bet I am! But Im gonna be Hokage one day! Belive it!

I grinned.

-You sure will be!

We laughed again.

-Look, Naru-kun, I gotta go and see the Hokage now, ok?

-Um, sure, see ya later then...

His head fell a bit.

-You could walk me to his office.

His eyes lit up.

-I dont know this place anyways.

-Ill race you there.

-I wont lose to you! Nya!

I concentrated some chakra on my feet and ran. I knew Naruto was catching up to me quickly. I imagened Rin-san and he borowed me some power. My speed incrased. I landed in front of the Hokage building. Naruto was there a few seconds later, heavily panting. I grinned.

-I said I wont lose.

He looked at me and grinned.

-I knew you wouldnt lose.

-Isa? Is that you?

I turned around. There standing was a woman maybe 20 years old in a jonin uniform.

-Nee-chan?

-What are you doing in Konaha? You mustnt be here! You know our laws! Our familly will kill you!

-Im afraid that wont happen.

-What!?

-Im stronger, now.

-What do you mean? YOU are stronger then your father? Are you kidding me?

-Wait a sec... SHE is your sister?!

Naruto joined the argument.

-Yeah.

-But, you cant be from the Kouyou clan! You live in Suna! They live here!

-Naruto, you remember when I left the village with my brother?

-Yeah...

-Well thats the day I should have receved acsess to my kekkai genkai, but I didnt. Though I wasnt the only one who lacked abilities in our family. My older brother did, too. So...

-So what?

-They kicked us out and forbade us to come back to the village. But, I am a child who disobeys orders.

I grinned.


	2. Back to normal

-Welcome back, Hisakana. I was expecting you.

I bowed politely.

-My pleasure, Lord Hokage.

-There is no need to be so formal with me.

I noded.

-Naruto, Ayumi, there is no need for you to spy on our conversation. You may come in.

The door opened and they came in.

-Hokage-sama...

Ayumi begun.

-You know the rules of our clan. If a traitor comes back, they must be eliminated.

-I know oyur laws, Ayumi. But, Hina didnt return because she wanted to. It was on my request.

Ayumis face was pure shock.

-And I dont see that she has betrayed your clan in any way. But, that is not on me to decide.

Ayumi opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed it when Hokage spoke again.

-Why didnt you finish the Academy in Suna?

-I decided that I didnt want to be a ninja. It was something my family wanted me to be.

-Do you still wish to be a normal person?

-No, Hokage-sama. I wish of you to test me and decide if I am good enaugh to be a genin. My brother thought me everything he learned at the Academy.

-Toshi did?

-Hai.

-You will be tested tomorow. Come to my office at 9:00 am. Ill have someone to test you.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

He smiled.

-Do you have any place to stay?

-Hina-chan can stay with me!

Naruto cut in cheerfully.

-I dont think thats a good idea, Hokage-sama.

Ayumi objected.

-Please, Hokage-sama.

We looked at The Third with puppy eyes.

-sigh-

-Fine, fine. Just dont get on my head with your evel minds.

He ordered, but we werent listening. We huged each other while jumping up and down.

-Just like old times, Naru-kun.

-Yeah, belive it!

We exited the office with joy.

-I dont think that was a smart move, Hokage-sama.

-I know, Ayumi. But, just look at them. I wish I was young

He sighed loudly.

Outside

-Soooooooooooooo, what do you want to do now, Hina-chan?

-I dont know.

-Do you wanna meet the other teams?

'That would help me find him.'

-Sure, sounds nice.

-Lets go, some of them should be training.

-'Kay.

We went towards the training grounds.

-Hina-chan, this way! Maybe Kiba is here, so you can meet him!

I ran after Naruto and soon a team came into view. They were sparing.

-Hey guys!

Naruto yelled.

-Hey Naruto!

The boy with the dog yelled back.

-Whose the chick?

I felt my cheeks redden. Nobody ever called me that.

-This is Hina. Shes the first friend I ever had. She left the village with her brother,but now shes back.

-Ahhhh...

-Hina-chan, thats Kiba.

Naruto pointed to the boy.

-Shino.

He pointed at the boy with glasses.

-And Hinata.

He pointed to the blushing girl. I smiled.

-Nice to meet you, Hina-chan.

Kiba spoke up.

-Same here.

-What rank are you?

-I hope Ill be genin soon.

-Oh, I thought you were a higher rank.

I looked at the ground in embaressement.

-Dont talk about her like that, Kiba! I bet she can beat you in no time!

I looked at Naruto in shock. Kiba smirked.

-You bet, huh? Wanna spare, Hina-chan?

I looked at Kiba. A wide grin spred across my face.

-Sure.

Kiba was a little taken back by my response but covered it.

-Lets do this. Naruto, give the signal.

Kiba took a fighting stance. I didnt move, just noded.

-Begin!

He ran towards me and tried to punch me. I dodged his fists. I smiled. He threw a kunai at me and I caught it. He jumped backwards.

The way she moves... its like shes dancing. I cant predict her next move.

I threw him the kunai.

-Is that all youve got?

He smirked and took out two pills. One for him and one for his dog. Kiba did a few handsigns and his dog transformed into him. I smiled.

Hes finally serious. I may have to use Nako-chan

-GATSUUGA!!

I quickly made a few handsigns and let the attack hit me.Two Kibas reapeard and one of them became the dog again. The dust cleared and I was nowhere to be found. Kiba looked around in shock.

Damn I cant smell her. Its like she never was here.

He turned around to see me sitting on a tree branch. I jumped down.

My body, it wont move!

-Athough I prefer taijutsu, I also love genjutsu.

-This is a genjutsu?

-Yep.

He made a handseal.

-Dispel!

The genjutsu droped and he could move again. I let my arms fall freely to my sides. One of the braclets slid into my each hand. They both grew until they were ten times normal size.

(AN: Ok, so, this is my weapon. I dont know if it really exists so Im gonna explain how it works. In each braclet there are two circles that perfectly fit in each other. Conecting them is a wire, sharp and elastic. So, when one circle is thrown it cuts stuff amd comes back. On with the story.)

I moved my fingers in a position when I could throw both inner curcles. Kiba took out a kunai.

-Ill end it in one blow. I promose it wont hurt much.

-Like Id loose to you!

-Earth!

My hands moved down.

-Air!

My hands were up.

-Fire!

Right.

-Water!

Left.

-Light and Darkness!

I formed an X in front of my chest.

Since I cant use Sapphire it wont have full power.

I threw the inner curcles. They went towards the trees and than aimed at Kiba. He notice the wire and took out two kunais in attempt to sheild himself. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come.

-Just kidding!

He opened his eyes to see my smiling face.

-If it was a real fight, youd be dead.

I showed him a peace sign.

-But, Id never hurt a friend.

I offered him a hand to get up. He smiled and took it.

-I didnt know you wre that good! Youll become genin for sure!

-I hope so.

-You certanly learned a few things, Isa-chan.

We all turned around to see Kakashi.

-Kakashi-kun! Rejoice!

I ran up to him and hugged him.

-When did you come, Isa-chan?

-This morning and...dont call me that!!

-Ok, ok. But...you cant call me Kakashi-kun.

-Fine, Kakashi-chan.

-Not fair!

I laughed.

-Wait a second! You guys know each other?

Naruto was totally shocked.

-Yeah.

-How?

-Well, I met him while some boys were throwing rocks at me and calling me names. Kakashi-kun helped me and I felt like I could tell him everything. And I did, he practicly became my shoulder for crying and a friend untill I met you. But, after that...

-I thought Hina should play with somebody her age, not me.

-Oh, I see. But, why are you here Kakashi-sensei?

-Well, you didnt come this morning so I decided to look for you.

Naruto slaped himself.

-I forgot about our training.

They continued ther thalk as I walked over to Hinata.

-Ano, Hinata-san?

-H-hai?

-I have to ask you, do you like Naruto?

Her face redend.

-I ...uh...welll...

I smiled.

-Its ok, I wont tell anyone, I promise.

She noded.

-I know a lot about Naruto and I can ask him anything knowing he wont lie. You have my suport.

I winked at her.

-Oi! Hina-chan!

I turned to look at Naruto.

-Would you like to train with us?

I smiled.

-Sure!


	3. New team! YAY!

We came to the training grounds. I could see a boy and a girl there. It was obvious they were training recently. I smiled.

-Hina-chan, this is Haruno Sakura-chan and Uchiha Sasuke.

-Nice to meet you.

I bowed slightly.

-Nice to meet you, Hina-chan.

-Hn.

I looked at Sasuke. He didnt seem as rude as he acted.

-So, Hina-chan, where are you from?

I turned to Sakura.

-Originaly I am from Konoha, but I left six years ago. I lived in Suna with my Onii-chan. Hokage sent me a messige asking me to come here. So, I came.

I smiled.

-But, why did you leave Konoha?

-Its a long story and I dont feel like telling it now.

Sasuke looked at me. Is that curiosity in his eyes? Nii-san was allways better in reading emotions.

-Im sorry. I didnt mean to bring back bad memories.

-Its ok, after all its not your fault. Anyone would ask something like that. The question is totally normal.

A jounin landed next to Kakashi.

-Hisakana-san, The Hokage wishes to speak to you.

I noded to the man.

-Well...Ill see you around guys. Ill come here when Im done, Naru-kun.

-See ya', Hina-chan!

I folowed the jounin to Hakages office. He knocked at the door.

-Come in.

I opened the door.

-Ah, Hina. I saw your fight with Kiba Inuzuka. There is no need for another match. You are officially genin.

He gave me a headband. I put it around my waist. The door opened again. Two boys, around my age, walked in. A jounin following them.

-Ah,perfect timing,Awai-san. Hina, this is your new team. They lacked the third member. That is Norio.

The boy on the right smiled when he heard his name. He had dirty blond hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a pearcing green. He wore a black shirt with long sleeves and short fishnet ones. It reached his middle stomach and there became a fishnet that went to his hips. He also wore black baggy pants.

-And Tsubaki.

The other boy blushed when I met his gaze. His eyes were blue like the sky and he had a long light purple braid that cascaded down his back. He wore a coat with a strange symbol on its back. I couldnt see what he had below that. I smiled and his blush incrased.

-Your sensei is Awai. I leave you to decide if you want to join them or not.

I looked at my sensei. He was dressed in red and black shirt and plain black pants. His hair was messy and red, with two a bit longer parts framing his face. He reminded me of the Fourth Hokage. He also had a big, ear to ear, grin with his black eyes closed. I smiled back to him.

-Hokage-sama, I have to ask you to let me train with them, but I prefer to go alone on missions. Its not that I have a problem with my team.

I added when I noteced a slight frown coming from Awai.

-Im just not used to so much company. I wish to ajust myself to ninja life a bit more before I do group missions.

-That is fine. You will have three weeks from now to ajust. I cannot give you more than that.

-Thank you, Hokage-sama.

We all went towards the exit.

-Awai, I need to speak to you for a moment.

-Hai, Hokage-sama. You guys are free to go. Ill see you tomorow at 8:00 am at the training grounds. Dont be late!

Norio closed the door as we left the office. He looked at me.

-Sooooo, Hina-chan, was it?

-Yeah?

-How do you like the village?

He mentally smacked himself.

Nice going, Norio. You BAKA!!

-Well, Ive lived here before and I love this village. Its even prettier now even though it hasnt changed. I guess I missed it a lot.

-It always seams nice to me, especially when I come back from missions.

He smiled at me. I returned the grin.

-Oro? Norio-kun, where did Tsubaki-kun dissapear to?

Norio waved with his hand.

-Dont worry about him, hell show up. Its just that he has problems with girls. You see Tsubaki is really shy. He didnt talk four days since the last time his fangirls caught him.

Norio exhaled.

-Tsubaki is just too popular I guess.

-Poor guy.

-Yeah. I have to ask you something.

-Shoot.

-Can we drop the honorfics?

-Why?

-'Couse were friends. And true friends dont use those.

-Sure we can.

-I feel much better now.

He put his hands behind his head. I saw the sun was setting.

-Ano...Norio,I have to go meet with Naru-kun, Ill see you tomorow, ok?

-Hai, ja ne!

With that he ran off. I ran to the training grounds. There heavily panting were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi looked like he was having fun. He saw me coming.

-Well, that would be it for today. You are free to go. Tomorow be here at the same time as always. We have a mission.

FF Narutos apartement

-I claim the bed!!

I jumped onto the only bed in the room.

-Hina-chaaaan! Its not fair! Share with me!!

Naruto whined. I grined.

-Sure, Naru-kun. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut, you must know that Im a sleepwalker.

-You are?

-Yep. Naru-kun, do you even know whats a sleepwalker?

-No clue.

-anime sweatdrop-

-Hey Naru, do you have any ramen?

He grined.

-What do you think?

I smiled to.

-Lets dig in!

Naruto brought two bowls of already made ramen and we ate in scilence. I finished before him.

-Hey Naru-kun.

-Yes?

-Can we drop the honorfics?

-Why? I like calling you Hina-chan.

-Norio told me that true friends dont use those.

-If it really means to you.

-Ehhhh! Arigato Naruuuuuuu!!

I said while jumping onto him and huging him. We laughed.

-C'mon Hina, lets go to bed.

-Hai!

I went to the bathroom and changed into one of my dresses. I usually dont use pjs. I brushed my teeth and exited so Naruto could change. I steped in front of the mirror and let my hair fall down.

I sure changed from the kid I was six years ago. My now silver-white hair used to be in two short, blond pigtails. Now it reached my tights. My eyes changed their shape and color. They were almost round and they were light brown. Now they are light yellow. Its like I was bleached. I sighed. Its been such a long time since I was with my friends. I used to spend every day with my demons.

-Ahhhh, Hina!

I turned around to see a blushing Naruto.

-Youre so pretty! When did your hair grow so long?

-Naru its been almost six years since Ive been away.

I smiled. He yawned.

-Lets sleep. Tomorow I have a mission.

We both jumped into the bed and sliped under the covers.

-Ne, ne, Hina, can you sing a lullaby?

I smiled.

-I only remember one lullaby. My mom used to sing it when I was little. Thats the only thing I have left from her. That song and a necklase.

-But, I thought your mom was that lady that went everywhere with you and your familly. Was I wrong?

-Yeah. I used to think she was my mother. But, she was so cold towards me. Ever since I knew her she hated me. My aunt told me that it is imposible for a mother to hate her child. It doesnt matter what personality does the kid have. I decided to ask my father.

Flashback

_My five year old self walked trough a hall. I stoped in front of a door. It was big and had a symbol on it. That was my fathers room. I knocked and walked in. My father stood up from his desk._

_-Do you need anything, Hisakana?_

_-Father, I have to ask you a question._

_-Im listening._

_-Is Sora really my mother?_

_-Hisakana, what kind of a question is that?_

_I could see anger on his face._

_-Well, she doesnt act like my mother._

_-What are you saying? Of coarse she does!_

_-Maybe in front of you, but I know she doesnt like me. She is so cold and...distant._

_He softend a bit._

_-No. Sora isnt your mother. She is my second wife. I hoped she could replace your mother. _

_-Why?_

_-Have you read about the great battle against the Kyuubi?_

_-Hai, you told me to._

_-She died soon after that battle. You were born during that fight. She gave you your name. And she told me that when time comes I will be very proud of you. _

_My eyes widened._

_-Tell me more! Please tell me, tell me, tell me!_

_I said with curiosity._

_-Ok, ok. Well, I was very little when I first met her. I thought I saw an angel. She had light blond hair and light brown eyes. Later that changed and her hair became silvery-white and her eyes light yellow, almost white. She used to sit alone and sing to the sky. When I asked her what is she doing she said: Im keeping my part of the bond. Little I know of her. But, I know that she was forced to this marriage. _

_-Then why didnt you say that you dont want to marry her?_

_-I couldnt. Our family is strict and keeps to every rule in the tradition. I couldnt object to that marriage. Even later, when we were closer, she never told me anything about her past. She left one letter adressed to you. I will give it to you when you are older._

_-Thank you for telling me all this, father. I will not bother you anylonger._

_-Oh, it wasnt a bother. _

_I got up to leave the room. I stoped at the door. _

_-What was her name?_

_-Natsuyoru._

_-Thank you._

_I left and ran straight to the garden where my brother was._

End

-So, did you get that letter?

-No. I was too young when I left the village.

-So can you sing the lullaby.

-Sure.

I smiled.

-Natsuyoruboshi,naze akai?  
(Summer Night Star, why are you red?)

yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
(Last night I had a sad dream)

naite hanashita.  
(Crying as I talked)

akai me yo  
(Oh, red eyes)

Natsuyoruboshi,naze mayou?  
(Summer Night Star why are you lost?)

kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
(You are searching for we who disapeard)

dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
(Thats why I have sad dreams)

I finished the song and turned around to see Naruto sleeping. I smiled and fell asleep myself.


	4. The Dragon Oracle

I was awaken by Narutos annoying alarm clock. I took it and tossed it at Naruto.

-Make it stop!

I whined,only half awake.

-I cant Hina-chan, its 7:15. You have to get up.

-7:15?!

I jumped out of the bed and did my morning routine in a hurry. I opened my bag and got my training clothes.

-Ill make us something to eat.

-Thanks Naru!

I yelled from the bathroom. I put on my black shirt and tied it around my neck. It reached my stomach. I took my short, black, tight shorts and a white skirt. I also put my fishnet legings. I ran out of the bathroom, taking my long, black coat in the proces, and pulled on my black and white short boots on. I glanced at the clock 7:35.

-Thanks Naru.

I said while taking one of the sandweches he made.

-Ill see you after my training.

I quickly kissed his cheek and ran out.

FF training grounds

I sat down waiting for others to come. Soon I got pretty bored and started singing the lullaby again:

-Natsuyoruboshi,naze akai?  
(Summer Night Star, why are you red?)

yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
(Last night I had a sad dream)

naite hanashita.  
(Crying as I talked)

akai me yo  
(Oh, red eyes)

natsuyoruboshi,naze mayou?  
(Summer Night Star why are you lost?)

kieta warashi wo sagashiteru  
(You are searching for we who disapeard)

dakara kanashii yumewo miru  
(Thats why I have sad dreams)

I finished and looked at the sky. No clouds.

-Hina!

I turned my gaze to Norio. He ran up to me ans sat down.

-How long have you been here?

-Half an hour.

He smiled and scrached the back of his head.

-I should have told you. Tsubaki always oversleeps, so, we agreed that Awai-sensei would always go wake him up. But, that takes a few hours.

We laughed.

-You get the point, you dont have to come on time. They are always late.

We laughed again.

-So, tell me about you, Hina.

-What do you want to know?

-Anything, I can guess you had an interesting past.

-Well, I never met my mother. My father was usually cold to me, just like his second wife. Everyone in the familly was cruel to me, because of my looks. The onlyone that was nice to me was an old aunt. She died shortly after I met her. She used to tell me a lot about my mother. My familly kicked me and my older brother, Toshi, out. We were forbidden to come back to the village. We went to Suna. There, Toshi soon became a jounin. He often gave me missions, like carrying papers to different villages. He used to say: ' They would rather suspect me of having those papers than they will suspect you.' I met a lot of people on those trips.

-Where is your brother now?

Norio cut trough my speech.

-Well Im not sure. Im still trying to figure that out. When I came back from my last mission, he was gone. Soon he sent me a letter, in our secret language, telling me that I have to find one of his friends for him. Then Hokage sent me a letter, asking me to come here and here I am.

-Wow, thats interesting.

-What about you? Whats your story, Norio?

-I cant tell you much 'cause I lost my childhood memories. However, I was found by Hyuga Hiashi-sama. They say I was a bloody mess and that I didnt wake up for 2 weeks. When I finally woke up I was scared of everything and I wouldnt eat. Then they brought the Hokage and after an hour of him talking to me I finally responded. I told them my name: Norio Uchiha.

-Youre an Uchiha?!

I was shocked. I tought only Sasuke and Itachi were left... Norio grined.

-I forgot to tell you that? Im sorry. I forget a lot of stuff.

-So, what happend next?

-I got an apartement...and I usually hide the fact that Im an Uchiha. You know, I dont want to destroy Sasukes reputation. And I certanly dont want ANY fangirls.

We both laughed so hard we cried.

-What are you two doing?

Came a very interested voice of Awai-sensei.

-Nothing! 

We said at the same time. Awai smiled. I noticed he was carrying Tsubaki on his back.

-So, howd it go?

-He woke up and got dressed and fell asleep again. I dont know how to wake him up anylonger.

Norio sighed.

-Ill take over the duty of waking him up...for today.

He took out a bag of cookies out of his pocket. He took one cookie and waved it in front of Tsubakis nose. Suddenly Norio burst laughing.

-What?

Awai and I said in unision.

-Hina, you were following the cookies movements with your head! I guess you and Tsubaki do have a lot in comon!

He said between laughs. Then, Tsubakis hand shoot up and grabed the cookie. Without opening his eyes he ate it. Norio took out another cookie and dodged Tsubakis reaching hand.

-You have to get up to get this one!

Tsubaki opened his eyes and jumped from Awais back. He ran after Norio trying to get the cookie.

-Hina, catch!

Norio threw me the cookie. I caught it and ate it.

-Hey! That was my cookie!

-You already got one! This so, this one is mine!

Tsubaki groaned.

-Ok. ok. Now, since Hina is new, we should tell her about ourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies... Norio, you start.

-Im Norio Uchiha, my hobby is, now dont laugh, singing. I like to play my guitar. I hate, well, probably only Itachi Uchiha. My dream is to find a way to stop my eyesight from going bad. You know 'cause of that Mangekyo Sharingan.

I smiled.

-Ok, now, Tsubaki.

-My name is Akaime Tsubaki, my hobby is... eating cookies and hiding from fangirls. I like... cookies. I hate gossips. My dream is to find my brother.

My eyes widened slightly, but I hid my surprise.

Akaime? Thats the guy my Onii-san wanted me to find! Maybe its not Tsubaki, maybe its his brother. I expected someone older

-Ok, my turn. My name is Awai Hinote. My hobbies are D rank missions. I like history books and legends. I hate Maitou Guy. My dream...is none of your consern. There! Your turn, Hina-chan!

He grined at me.

-Im Hisakana Kouyou, originally. But, now my surname is Odori. In other villages Im known as Odori no Hina. My hobby is flying with Sapphire and puling pranks with Naru. I like sweets, singing, drawing, stargazing and many other stuff. I hate...well...nothing. I could say I dislike people who underestamate me, but not hate. My dream is to create peace between all villages.

They were shocked.

-Well, thats one complicated dream.

-I know.

-Now, lets start training. Hina youll fight Norio and the winner fights Tsubaki, ok?

-Ok.

Norio glanced at me.

-Sharingan!

He vanished.

-Its an honour to fight a Sharingan user.

I smirked. Being Norio, like I know him, he will be stupid enaugh to respond and give away his position.

-It most certanly is.

He wispered into my ear, his kunai on my neck. My smile widened.

-I sugest you dont touch me.

-And why is that?

-Sapphire doesnt like stangers.

Then Norio jumped back.

-What was that?!

-You woke her up. Its not my fault!

I said while waving my hands in front of me.

-**Who dares to touch her?!**

Norio looked behind him to see a big silver-blue dragon looking down at him. Clouds covered the sky and thunder was heard. A silver and gray chakra started leaking out of the dragon.

-Sapphire! Calm down were just sparing, so dont hurt him much!

Norio looked creeped out and Sapphire looked disapointed.

**-Fine, fine. A lightning will do. But!! Next time he tries something like that Ill eat him for lunch!!**

A lightning shot from the sky and hit Norio.

-OWWWWWW! Hina!! Make it stoooooooop!!

Both the lightning and Sapphire disapeard, leaving Norio on the ground whining.

-Ok, ok, stop there!

Awai steped in.

-What the hell was that, Hina?

Norio asked while geting up.

-That was my dragon-demon. The misstres of the lightning, Sapphire.

-How did you get her to listen to you, Hina?

Awai asked with a serious look on his face.

-When I was younger I singed a contract with The King of The Lightning Spirits. And because i was so small I couldnt wield that power, so the King gave me a demon-dragon, Sapphire. She usually sleeps in my Contract necklase, but she hates when people touch my skin. She then comes out and tries to kill them and eat them. Youre lucky Norio, youre the first one to survive.

-You are a Contractor?

-Hai, Awai-sensei.

-What about the other Elemental Kings?

-They asked me to sign, too. First was The King of The Earth Spirits. He gave me a cat-demon. Then came The King of The Air Spirits, he sent me a demon-grifin. Next came The Queen of The Water Spirits and the snake-demon.Fourth was The King of The Lightning Spirits. He gave me the dragon-demon. Then there was The Queen of The Fire Spirits, she lent me her phoenix. And the last were, brother and sister, The King and The Queen of The Light and Darkness Spirits with twin panter-demons.

Tsubaki and Norio looke amazed. Awai looked at me with a serious look on his face.

-Hina, are you familliar with the Dragon Oracle?

All three of us looked at him with confusion.

-I guess you dont. Here Ill read you the story:

He took out a little red book.

- " A long time ago when humans didnt excist, the World was ruled by The Dragon Council. There were 12 dragons in the Council. Each was unique in its own way. But then, humans came. They thought of demons and dragons as monsters and started killing them. The Council couldnt do anything to stop that bloodshed. One Council member was killed and replaced with his twin brother who declared war against humans. Other Council members were unable to do anything because of that dragons power. It had power over death and life. The Council was killed in battles against humans. One by one they vanished. There souls were lost because they didnt keep to the Dragon Code: " Protect everything that needs protection." If a dragon would die while fighting against that Code his soul would be lost forever. But, If the dragon would keep to the Code and died while protecting the weak, his soul would be sent to Natsuyoruboshi or Natsuhiboshi. The twin stars.

However in the end even the dragon who had power over life and death was killed and his daughter became the lead dragon. She was kind and tried to create peace. But humans saw her just as a bloodthirsty monster and tried to kill her. Since she couldnt use all of her powers yet she gave her most loyal friend an ability to wake up the sceletons. All the humans thought she was the one who brought them back to life. They imprisoned her and killed all of the other dragons in front of her eyes. Knowing the end was comming, she gave her elemental control to the Spirit Kings and Queens. She sealed her powers into the planets and wrote an oracle. She died soon after she wrote it, because a dragon cannot live without its powers. "

-Wow, thats some story!

Norio said with excitement.

-What does the Oracle say?

Awai looked at me.

-" Time will come when a child from forbidden love will be born. She will be found by The Kings and Queens of Spirits and she will recive all of my powers. I give up my life for I shall return without my memories and become that girl. I give up my immortality to save my shape and my eternal dream, a dream of peace."

I stood there, shocked.

I fit perfectly into the Oracle! Wait! Child from forbidden love? What does that mean?

-I thought your dream was weird, but I didnt say anything. I know a few more people who want peace. But, when I saw your elemental demons! You are the child from the Oracle, Hina!

-How? I mean my mom and dad were married. It was alowed.

He stoped for a second and started thinking.

-Even if somehow that forbidden stuff was true, Hina doesnt look like a dragon to me.

Tsubaki spoke up.

-And, those powers sealed into the planets. She would have to have control over them, too.

-Youre right, but shes a bit young to learn all that dont you think?

Norio cut in.

-Well I must agree with Norio. We should wait and see what happends!

I exclamed with a smile. Awai looked at me.

How can she be so calm? She could transform into a dragon any moment and yet she is so relaxed.

-Oi! Earth to Awai-sensei!

Norio waved a hand in front of his face.

-Ah, gomen, gomen! I got lost in my thoughts. What did you say Norio?

-Is Hina going to fight Tsubaki?

A bird flew over Awais head.

-Im not sure you guys decide. I have to go to Hakages office, jounin stuff.

He vanished. Norio put his hands behind his head.

-So, whats it gonna be guys?

I glanced at Tsubaki. He smiled sweetly at me. My heart melted at that smile.

-Now I know why you have fangirls! Dont do that!

He chuckled.

-Fine, fine, I got it. Just wanted to see your reaction.

I blushed.

-Dont dare do that again! Ill sent Sapphire at you!

-Never again!

He waved his hands in front of himself. There was some fear in his eyes.

-I know you dont want to be BBQ like me. Well, what can I do 'bout that?

All three of us fell to the grass while laughing. I turned on my back and looked at the clouds passing by. It was finnaly a little better since Sapphires storm.

-Ne, Norio, Tsubaki. If I was that dragon, would you treat me differently?

They looked at me in surprise, then at eachother, then back at me.

-Of coarse not! Youll allways be our little Hina-chan!

Tsubaki said.

-Group hug!!

Norio huged us. I laughed as I huged back. Someone coughed trying to get our attention. I looked up to see a random jounin standing there.

-Hisakana-san, The Hokage wishes to see you.

All three of us looked at eachother. Norio cut the tension.

-Go ahead. Well be at Icharaku Ramen when you finish.

I noded and jumped after the jounin.


	5. The Oracle was true!

-Enter!

I opened the door of the Hokages office and steped in. He smiled at me from behind his desk.

-Here, this came for you just now.

The Hokage handed me a yellow letter.

-That color...its from Onii-san!

I opened it in a hurry. I read outloud.

-" Dear Nee-chan,

I hope you found my friend for me. Im sorry I didnt write in a while. I have to ask yet another favor. Can you come to the Wave Country. Im there right now. I need to tell you something. Its really important. Please hurry.

Toshi. "

I looked at the Hokage.

-Can I go? Pleeeeeaseeeeeeeee?

-sigh-

-You can. But, since team 7 is going there, too. You can go with them for one part of your trip. Ill tell Kakashi everything. Naruto can tell you the rest. Good luck.

-Arigatou, Hokage-sama.

With that I left the office.

FF Icharaku Ramen

-Tsubaki, Norio! Im done with Hokage stuff!

I said while huging Tsubaki from behind.

-Eh, I dont get a hug?

Norio complaned, so I huged him, too, while laughing.

-Here.

Norio showed me the seat next to him. I sat down and ordered.

-So, what was that Hokage stuff about?

-Oh, nothing special. My Onii-san sent me a letter and asked me to meet him in the Wave Country.

-Youre going alone?

-No, Im going with team 7 part of the road and later alone.

-That Naruto better watch over you.

-Hey, did anyone say my name?

I turned around with a smile.

-Naru!

I huged him.

-Im coming with you to the Land of Waves!

He grined at me.

-I cant wait.

-Tsubaki, Norio, this is Naruto, my best friend.

They noded.

-Naru, these are my teammates Tsubaki and Norio.

Naruto grined.

-They are a year older. I know them from Academy.

Norio looked at him.

-Youre the kid with all those pranks and the idea to be Hokage?

Naruto grined.

-Yeah.

-Hey! Hes not a kid! Hes a year older than me!

They all looked at me.

-No way!!

They said in unision. I looked at the ground and blushed.

-You didnt know that I was 11?

Norio looked creeped out.

-You cant be 11 with a chest and a butt like that!

My blush increased.

-Just where were you looking you PERVERT!!

-Um, Hina I didnt mean it like that! I-

-SAPPHIRE!! Lightning blast!!

BOOOOOOOM!!

-OWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

FF Narutos apartement

-Your temmates are so cool! I wish I had your luck! Insted I have Sasuke!

I smiled as I took off my coat. I placed it over a hanger and put it into Narutos closet.

-Well, Im tired as hell. Lets go to bed.

I ran into the bathroom took a shower and brushed my teeth. I got dressed and walked out. I saw Naruto staring out the window.

-Hey Naru, why the long face?

-Ne, Hina, did you ever have a dream that everyone thinks you cant make true?

So thats what it is.

-C'mon Naru! My main goal is to create peace between all villages! Nothing is more stupid compared to that! But, if I try hard and belive in myself I can do anything!

I smiled cheerfully. He looked at me.

-Are you sure about that?

-Totally. Have I ever lied to you?

-No.

-And I dont want to start! Now, lets go to bed.

We sliped under the covers and fell asleep.

Next morning

I woke up and looked around. My glance fell onto the alarmclock.

-Naru!! Its 7:35!!

He jumped up and started runing around in panic and colecting clothes. I stood up and did the same. Soon we were both ready. We ran to the gates in panic just to be greated with a 'You are late!' from Sakura.

-Well, lets go.

Kakashi tried to calm everybody down. I silently walked as Naruto argued with the client and they talked about the Hokage. I didnt feel like entering the conversation. All I could think about was the legend Awai-sensei told us.

What if I really am that dragon?

**Even if you were whats the difference? Its not like you have anything to loose. Youll just get more power. After all, your friends are honest and loyal, they wont see you any different then you already are.**

I looked at the small silver ring on my hand.

Arigatou, Ame.

** No biggie! After all I am here to support you! I just hope Neko-chan gets back soon! I want to see Kankuro again!**

I dont even know that guy. -sigh- You are a demon and he is human, it wont work.

**Yeah. But, you could get him for me!**

I blushed like a tomato.

-NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!

-Ano, Hina, are you ok?

I looked at Naruto.

-Did I say that outloud?

-Yeah.

-Oooooopsyyyyy...

I laughed nervosly. We continued walking. I saw Kakashi look at a puddle. I smiled.

**They are here.**

I know.

I watched as Kakashi was thorn by two ninjas. Sasuke jumped and pinned their chains to a tree before they could hurt Naruto. Then it got worse, one went for Naruto and other flew towards Sakura and Tazuna.

**You cant do anything! Its not your mission!**

I wont just let them get hurt!

Just as the ninja was about to hit Sasuke who was in front of Sakura I concetrated some chakra into my hand and punched him with all the strainght I could gather, and that was a lot. He went flying and slamed into a tree. I grined.

-Nobody hurts my friends.

-Thanks for the help, Hina-chan.

I smiled at Kakashi. They kept rambling about all that stuff when I saw Naruto stab his wound.

-Naru, I think you overdid it.

-anime sweatdrop-

Naruto started panicing again.

-sigh-

After Kakashi took care of Narutos hand, we resumed walking.

FFboat

I let my hand slip into the water. I didnt like this Tazuna. He lied all the way. I was getting worried about Naruto.

Will he be ok?

**-sigh- This is the 45th time you asked me that. I DONT KNOW!! GET A FORTUNETELLER!!**

-Ow, my head...

I said while holding it.

-C'mon, Hina.

-Ah, gomen.

Since we arrived I jumped out of the boat.

-This is as far as I go. Later.

-Sure, thanks a lot.

-Be careful.

The man drove the boat away. We started walking again.

-sigh-

Naruto and Tazuna had ANOTHER argument. I watched as Naruto almost killed a rabbit.

** I sense your old friend here. **

** You should be careful, Hina. **

** He is stronger now. **

Ame-chan, Rin-san, Sapphire-chan, since when are you so active? And I already know those stuff. Dont you remember? Your senses are my senses.

-Everyone, duck!

I saw a big sword getting stabed into a tree. A man landed onto it. I would recognize him anywhere.

-Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Kirigakure.

Naruto ran forward and Kakashi stoped him.

-Youre in the way. Stay back, everyone.

-Why?!

-Hes way different from the guys we met before.

-If hes our enemy...I cant win like this.

He reached for his headband.

-Im guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user. Im sorry but Ill need you to hand over the geezer.

When they started talking about Sharingan I dozed off.

-Hina, you shouldve been listening to this. You missed those lessons in Suna.

Kakashi looked over at me.

-Oh, Odori no Hina, its nice to see you again. Im sorry but I didnt notice you between those brats.

I grined at Zabuza.

-So, you didnt forget me. Thats nice. I only wish if you wouldnt try to hurt my friends so I wouldnt have to fight you.

-Im sorry, Hina, but Ill have to cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that old geezer right now. But, Kakashi, Hina, it seems I have to defeat you first.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood into a defencive position in front of Tazuna. I walked away from the battle and sat onto a tree branch.

-This is not my mission, Zabuza-kun, I will join only if I must. Dont try to attack me if you dont want to meet Sapphire.

Zabuza smiled below his mask.

-I see you havent changed at all, Hina.

Then they began fighting.

Classical Zabuza, mist, water clones, water prison... Will he ever learn a new move?

He traped Kakashi and created a clone. Then he kicked Naruto and steped onto his forhead protector. Kakashi told them to run, but they didnt. They really are becoming ninja. I could say Im proud of Naruto. I smiled.

Sasuke attacked first. Though Zabuza grabed his neck and threw him away.

Thats gonna be one nasty fall!

**Hina you musnt! **

Ill do what I want!

I ran and caught him before he fell.

-T-thank you.

I smiled.

-No prob. Just dont be so reckless again.

Then Naruto ran towards Zabuza, and was kicked back. Sakura started yelling at him.

-He didnt entend to hurt Zabuza. Naru went for his headband.

Naruto stood up while holding his headband.

-Oi...the no-brow there...Put this in your bingo book...The man who will became the Hokage of Konoha one day...The Konoha-style ninja...Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto said while putting his headband back on. I smiled.

He really has grown.

** Youd wish... **

-I have a plan.

Naruto said. Kakashi tried to talk them into runing away again, but this time even Tazuna said it was ok to save their sensei. Zabuza laughed.

-You sure dont learn, do you?

They started talking about Zabuzas childhood and his nickname the Demon Zabuza.

-That was fun.

After that Zabuza ran towards Sasuke, but I got in front of him. I put my arms in front of me in an X so I wouldnt get hurt. After his kick I flew into Sasuke and my braclets fell onto the grass-distroyed.

-I thought you were smarter than that, Hina.

Zabuza pushed me aside and hit Sasuke into his stomach. Then he steped onto him.

-Die.

Naruto used his Kage Bunshin while I stood up. I looked at my hands.

I didnt take too much damage, I can continue fighting.

Zabuza distroyed Narutos clones. Then Naruto threw Sasuke a Fuuma Shuriken.

So , thats your plan, Naru!

Sasuke threw the Shuriken at Zabuza who caught it. Even though he didnt see the other one, it missed him. Then the last shuriken turned into Naruto who threw a kunai at Zabuza, from behind.

Zabuza had to let go of the prison to dodge. Then he threw a shuriken at Naruto. It went in slow motion. Naruto was mid-air and he couldnt dodge. I ran towards him.

Faster, faster, faster, faster, FASTER!!

I put more chakra to my feet and called Rin-sans power, yet it wasnt good enaugh.

I wont make it!!

My legs screamed in protest.

Just a few more meters!!

My head started to hurt.

I WONT LET YOU DIE!!

Ters went from my eyes.

-NARUTO!!

Everything went black.

Where am I? Am I dead?

I saw a lot of little lights passing by. I looked around. It looked like...space!!

#You want to be faster?#

Who are you?

#Im am the one who has been given the gift of speed.#

You are one of the planets? From that legend?

#Yes, I am Mercury.#

Wait, what about Naru?

#Here the time doesnt exist. It is stoped for us planets.#

What is all this stuff? Im really confused.

#Im bad at explaning, Venus will do that for you. Now, could you open your eyes?#

I tried to move my eyelids, but they were heavy. After a few moments I finaly sucseded. I found myself in a room, it looked like someone was having a party.

-Over here, Hina-chan!

I turned around to see a blond man with brown eyes, smiling at me. Around his head was a goldish circle.

-Excuse me because Mercury is so rude, but you needed his help so he had to greet you.

-Hey, hey, dont torture the poor girl!

A young woman entred the room. She had green hair and blue eyes. Her dress was in all shades of blue and green and it covered her feet. She smiled at me.

-Come here, Hina, you have to meet everyone.

I folowed her into another room, where sitting around were people in strange outfits. All clothes looked like weird dresses.

-Ok, Ill teel you our names and abilities so you can call us when you need us. At first you will be able to call only one of us, but later you should be able to summon us all. Your looks will change depending on the planet you called. Mostly the colors of your eyes, hair and clothes change, but sometimes your hair leinght will be different than your normal. Lets begin.

The silver haired woman stood up from the sofa. She was wearing a gray dress which ends were fog. Her eyes were white.

-Im Venus, my abilitys are healing and poisons. That is Mercury.

She pointed at the black haired guy in a short, gray outfit.

-His abitity is speed.

-Im Earth.

The woman who led me to the room said.

-Im special because of my wood control. The guy you first met is Saturn, his the wealder of time and curcles. That is Uranus.

The guy with light green hair smiled at me.

-Hes the master of metals. Then, theres Mars.

The readheaded guy in the corner waved.

-He has control over blood. Jupiter...is asleep. Well anyways, he wealds lava and fire. Neptune, the drunk one over there, with long blue hair, hes tallent is water. Ceres,over there,-

A girl with short, light purple hair waved.

-She has the power of light. Makemake is the thelepathist who also has visions.

The brown haired guy from the sofa smiled.

-Eris is the air mistress.

A young girl, maybe seven, with red hair, grined at me.

-And finally, Pluto, represents darkness.

The guy with a black hood noded.

Creeeeeeeeepy.

Earth smiled.

-Now, Hina, you know who you are. You will be able to change your shape soon and became a dragon. I hope you stay the nice girl you are right now.

-I should go back. Naru needs my help.

-Ok, Mercury, you will help her.

He noded.

-This is the sign you make before calling us.

Uranus put his hands in a sign.

-Got it.

-Ok, Im sending you back. Remember make a sign and then call the name. Bye.

-Bye, everyone!

Everything around me melted. I was going back to the Land of Waves and the battle. I felt tears on my cheeks. I heard myself scream.

-NARUTO!!

I quickly made a sign Uranus showed me.

-Mercury!

I felt my speed incrase. In a blink of an eye I was standing in front of Naruto. My hair turned black, my eyes were glowing a piercing yellow. My skirt was grey. A small planet was going around my head with incredible speed. I saw the shuriken comming. I closed my eyes and got ready. I could feel sharp pain going trough my left side of stomach.

You can go now, Mercury. Arigatou.

#Anytime.#

The planet vanished.

-Hina! Why?!

Naruto was crying beside me. I geatherd my courage and looked at my wound. The shuriken was deep in my stomach.

It hurts so much, but I cant show it! I must stand strong!

-You ok, Naru?

-H-hai.

-Thats good...

My voice died down and I fell backwards. Two arm caught me, but everything was black. I could still hear Naruto calling my name and asking me to open my eyes.

Is this the end? Am I going to die like this?


End file.
